


You'd fu#- the earth

by Skylar_ma



Category: Eminem (Musician), The Real Slim Shady - Eminem (Song)
Genre: Bottom Eminem, M/M, Title from an Eminem Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_ma/pseuds/Skylar_ma
Summary: Maybe lots of sexy em storys.I do tack suggestions, so let me know if you want something.
Relationships: 50 Cent/Eminem, Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem, Dr. Dre/Eminem, Eminem/Royce da 5'9", Eminem/Stan, Fred Durst/Eminem
Kudos: 6





	You'd fu#- the earth

I Griping he's neck tightly loving the sound he macks when he can berly breath.  
I love haw the dark skin of my hands look against the pail skin on he's neck.  
I thrust in to him hitting all the right spots making he's eyes roll back in to he's head.  
One of he's leg are on my shoulder the over is hanging lossly by my hips.  
He's so tight around my throbbing member.  
" I'm going to fill you up so much baby your be spitting up my cum" I moan.  
He's head rolls to one sid.  
" you still whith me Marshall" I say releasing he's neck.  
" Marshall" I stop thrusting and move he face so he's look at me.  
" are you OK" I ask gently rubbing he check.  
"Marshall Hay you alright" I ask jenterly shacking him.  
" what" he mumbles.  
" are you alright?"  
"yeah.....I think I blacked out" he larths.  
" Shit are you OK do you want me to stop"  
" no Denaun I'm ok. Just give me a minute"  
" you want to ride baby" I ask still stroking he face.  
" why do you all was say it like that?"  
" like what?" I ask confused.  
" like it's the most sexy thing ever"  
" because Marshall you are the sexy is't thing ever. And when you rid me ow baby it's something else " I say before kissing he soft lips.  
" you a player even when you got your dick in me" he larths as I kiss down he's neck and over the browses.  
" Not a player I just ador you that's all" I say moving my hips slowly making him moan wildly.  
" you nether could handle it slowly code ya" I smile as he grips my arms that are ever sid of he's head.  
He breaths in sort puffs as I move my hips in slow deppe thrusts that rub agenst he's spot.  
He eyes are hearth closed and he's mouth hangs open.  
" you are gorgeous. You know that" I say moving one of my hand to hold he's.  
"uhhh" he whisper as I posh depper in him.  
" you want me to spend up" I ask.  
He nod so I do.  
I switch it from 0 to 100 in seconds.  
I pound in to him like there no tomorrow.  
He's so tight around me I can berly handle it.  
I let go of he's hand and grab he dick.  
" no" he whisper pulling my had away from he dick.  
" I don't mind..... You know" I Pant.  
He's nether let me jack him or give him a blow job.  
He doesn't really let me tuch him there.  
" no" he rests holding my hand to he's chest.  
"I don't mind"  
" just fuck me" he whisper meeting my trust with he's hips.  
I sped up as I can fill myself getting close.  
my hips slam agenst he's as I chase my high.  
" I'm close" I breth looking in to he beautiful blue eyes.  
He nods with he's mouth open.  
I lean down and kiss he's open mouth as I cum in him.  
I can fill it spill in to him.  
He maons as it fills him up.  
I place my head in the crease of he's neck. As I Pant.  
He sifts under me and I can fill he's still hard dick rub agenst my stumeck.  
" sorry baby I thought you cum" I say poshing my self up.  
So I can look at him.  
" I'm ok" he said pulling me back down to sill are lips.  
" let me help you" I larth pulling away from him.  
" no I'm fine just" he trials of.  
" what" I ask confused.  
" I'm fine. Let just go have a shower" he smiles.  
" why won't you let me tuch you?" I ask.  
" I did now get you dick out of me so I can have a shower" he said kissing me.  
" you don't want to get of" I ask looking at he's hard dick.  
" no I'm fine you did more than anoth" he said.  
I slip out of him a trail of cum follows.  
" you know I do mind. I'm here for your plesher as much as mine" I say before kissing him.  
" I know but I want to have a shower" he said sitting up.  
" you want me to help you in the shower?" I ask before kissing he's forehead.  
" no. I just want to sower" he said slipping of the bed rigidly. dick hard and cum running down he's legs he walks to the bathroom.  
Hes nether lest me tuch him there dose he not like it does he think I won't like it?  
I look over to the bathroom.  
Maybe I shouldn't posh my luck.  
I just fill bad for not getting off.  
But what am I supposto do?


End file.
